


Not a King, But A Lionheart

by OkieDokieSteveAndLoki



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I suck at titles, I want to go to bed, Mjolnir likes Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky were never in the war, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki/pseuds/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gripped the hammer a little tighter, with the hope that he could at least bludgeon the man if he tried anything.</p><p>“What is your name?” the man asked as they came to a stop.</p><p>“Steven Rogers.  Steve.” He replied, voice strong despite his heart hammering away in his chest.</p><p>The man looked at him very seriously, his face set in a grim line.</p><p>“My name is Thor Odinson.” He said.<br/>“And that is my hammer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a King, But A Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_void_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/gifts).



The woman’s horseless chariot could not go fast enough, in Thor’s opinion, as they approached the crater where his Mjolnir sat waiting.  Thor could almost feel the hammer humming contently once it was clutched in his hand again.  Then, possibly, banishment to Midgard would be pleasant.  Maybe he could rule these lesser beings, be a king among these mere peasants until the Allfather came to his senses and sent for him.

 

Yes, that would work for the time being.

 

He felt the ‘car’ come to a halt in front of a large crowd of mortals surrounding the crater where Mjolnir laid waiting for him.  He let an amused smirk grace his lips as he saw the Midgardians attempt to pull the mighty weapon out of the rock where it was lodged.

 

The fools thought they were worthy of such power, the (second) most powerful weapon (that he knew of) in all nine realms.

 

 

One of the earthlings had chained Mjolnir’s handle to a car and attempted to force the hammer from leaving its resting place.

 

Thor laughed in amusement as the rear of the metal steed tore off and the weakling gasped in shock.

“These puny humans could never hope to be worthy of such a weapon as my Mjolnir!” he chortled as he made (pushed) his way through the crowd of men.

 

He swaggered to the front of the pack, smiling, amusedly, at a particular frail boy walking slowly towards the spot where the hammer waited.  He folded his arms and stood watching, perhaps this boy could serve as entertainment until he decided to retrieve the hammer himself.

 

He watched as the boy reached out for Mjolnir’s hilt, before turning to another, darker haired man who grinned at him.  The frail looking one visibly took a breath and moved his hand closer to the hammer.

 

“Well this oughta be a riot!” a large, almost bald man shouted from behind Thor.

 

He agreed completely.

 

They all watched, wide eyed and incredulous, as the young boy pulled the hammer out of the rock as if it weighed nothing at all.  Murmurs rippled through the crowd, and Thor stood gaping, unbelieving.  He was no one, a boy of no importance of status, yet he was worthy of Mjolnir?  This was too much!

“What the fuck was that?!” the same pot bellied man yelled, and it startled the boy enough for him to drop the hammer, Mjolnir re-embedding itself into the rock.

 

And Thor promptly fainted as the boy was dragged away by his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

 

In all honesty, Steven Grant Rogers had no idea he would be able to lift the thing that the whole town was calling a ‘satellite’ from the crater.

 

The whole idea to go there in the first place came from Bucky deciding that it would be fun to watch meat-brained idiots drag their knuckles and pound their chests to prove they were ‘alpha males’.  Bucky wanted to get a good laugh out of it and Steve went along with a sketchpad.

That is, until Bucky wanted to take a picture of Steve attempted to pull the thing out, and he actually pulled it out, and the whole town went berserk over it.

 

The thing – hammer, it was definitely a hammer- felt light as a feather.  When he lifted it he felt like lightning was coursing through his body.  He turned it to the side, examining the rune-like markings that lined each angle.  It hummed in his grasp.

Then someone yelled and snapped him out of the trance and he dropped it, before being hauled off by Bucky.

 

“Let’s get out of here before they lynch you.  That was some serious king Arthur sit back there.” Bucky said, jumping into the borrowed jeep and driving off.

 

“How did ya do that, Steve?  I mean, that was epically weird, ya know?”

 

“I didn’t even pull on it that hard, it just kinda…. flew into my hand.” Steve replied, dumbstruck.

“Excalibur hammer?” Bucky asked with an incredulous laugh.

Steve thought about it for a moment.  He examined the factors: a weapon stuck in stone, no one being able to pull it out, then small Steve being the one to free it from the stone.

 

“Nah, Buck.  The guy with the pickup must’ve loosened it for me.” He lied.

 

Better that than Bucky thinking he was insane.

 

And that’s why he pretended he wasn’t feeling a tingle in his fingers or that he couldn’t practically hear the hammer calling out to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He really didn’t expect to see the Men In Black at the door of their shared apartment waiting for him, and he definitely did not expect them to ask him to follow them back to the crater, which was, by now, surrounded by a makeshift government base.

 

“Lift it, please.” One of the suits named Coulson said, gesturing to the hammer laying in the rock.

 

It was raining, and Steve looked at the object that was dug around.  It seemed to call to him, and he moved towards it slowly, unknowingly, wrapping his hand around the handle and feeling vibrations that could only mean power.  He didn’t lift, just stood there with his hand wrapped around the handle staring down at the hammer like it was the most complicated thing he’d ever seen.

 

“We’ll have to wait a bit, Steve, it seems we have a visitor.” Mr Coulson said, ushering him into a room.

Before he left, he heard loud crashes and grunt, sounds of fighting (or of someone getting beat up, he should know), and turned to see a large blond man, covered in mud with a satisfied smile on his face.  The man grasped the hammer and pulled on it, looking shocked and hurt when it wasn’t pulled free.

 

The man pulled again, straining, before falling to his knees and shouting to the skies in despair.

 

The sight made Steve sad, and he turned into the room where he sat waiting for

Coulson.

* * *

 

 

 

Thor could not believe it!  His own hammer rejected him, told him that he was no longer worthy of holding it, that he was not worthy of his home.

His family…

 

 

Anything.

 

He felt exponentially worse when Loki came to relay the news that Odin had died.  He couldn’t help but think that it was all his fault.  He wasn’t allowed to return to Asgard, and maybe it was for the best.

 

As he sat there in the white room with the man in black questioning him, he could not help but think of the boy who had lifted Mjolnir.  How could a boy of such little be worthy of so much when he, a prince, was not?  It puzzled him, and served to make him feel even worse.  Erik Selvig came and rescued him from the men (Thor, rescued?!) and took him to an alehouse to lift his spirits, but he could not even drown his sorrows in the weak draughts the mortals served.

* * *

 

 

Steve was led back to the hammer, the rain subsiding a bit.  He grasped the handle and pulled it free, electricity crackling as he did so.

“Any idea why you’re the only one able to pick it up, Mr Rogers?” Coulson asked calmly.

“None, sir.” Steve replied, looping fingers through the handle at the end and swinging the hammer in slow circles.

 

It felt even lighter this time, feeling as if it could just take off and fly him home.

 

And it did.

 

* * *

 

 

He landed right in front of the bar on the opposite the street he lived on.  He stared at the apparently magical hammer in shock, and stood stiff as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Steve’s eyes shot straight up to the face of the same insane man who’d broken onto the government base and tried to lift the hammer from its spot.

“You need to get out of the open, Midgardians are not used to such spectacle.” The burly man said, dragging Steve to a lonely corner.  Steve gripped the hammer a little tighter, with the hope that he could at least bludgeon the man if he tried anything.

 

“What is your name?” the man asked as they came to a stop.

“Wh-wh-what’s yours?” Steve asked defensively.

 

The man raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Steven Rogers.  Steve.” He replied, voice strong despite his heart hammering away in his chest.

 

The man looked at him very seriously, his face set in a grim line.

 

“My name is Thor Odinson.” He said.

“And that is my hammer.”

 

Steve was taken aback, until he pieced it together from the books he had read when he was bored or sick.

 

Big man.

 

Electric Hammer.

 

No one can lift it.

 

“No way,” he breathed, slumping against a wall.

 

Then Thor began to explain it all to him, and the whole Norse god thing seemed less farfetched given the story (and the fact that he flew Air Mjolnir first class minutes ago).

 

“So why can I lift it?” he inquired after Thor finished. “if you’re not worthy then how in hell can I be?”

 

“I do not know, Steven.” Thor solemnly said,

“But I would not be opposed to teaching you how to use it.”

 

“Okay.” Steve replied, overwhelmed.

 

* * *

 

So for three days Thor taught Steve the ins and outs of a magical hammer, and Steve taught Thor how to act like a semi normal human being.  They spent the in between time listening to Thor’s epic tales and watching Steve draw.

 

“I can see why Mjolnir chose you.” Thor said on the third day while he sat still on a lawn chair outside and Steve drew him.

 

“Yeah? Why?” Steve asked, looking up.

“You have a capacity for so much good like no one I have ever known, and you would defend yourself and others even if you know there is no possible chance of winning.” Thor replied.

“You have a warrior’s patience, something my father was trying to show me back home.  You would make a fine Asgardian King.”

 

“Bucky says I’m thick skulled and lion-hearted.  He says it’s not necessarily a good thing cause I tend to stick my neck where it shouldn’t be. I think it’s cause I’m an idiot. ” Steve replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Steve had to explain what a lion was, and Thor nodded stoically as he spoke. Steve laughed and called Bucky’s comparison off.  He was less of a lion and more of a mouse.

 

Thor took the sketchpad from his hand at that, holding Steve’s slim wrists together and staring directly into his eyes.

 

“Do not doubt your bravery, for you are worthy great things, Steven.” The thunder god said softly.

 

Steve stared into those sky blue eyes, his voice stuck in his throat.  He looked down at the hand Thor enclosed both his wrists in and marveled at the difference.

“OK.” He croaked out, staring back at the small smile that Thor now had on his face.

* * *

 

 

Then, Thor’s otherworldly warrior friends showed up and Loki sent a giant magical robot that shoots fire from its face to kill Thor and attack the town.  Steve gets dragged to the side by Bucky and the crazy scientist lady that Thor was friends with, kicking and screaming when the damn robot backhands Thor and **_kills_** him. 

 

He has a hold of Mjolnir and feels it pulling away from him like they were the same poles on two magnets and Thor, _supposedly dead Thor_ , catches it and gets supercharged with armor and destroys the thing.

 

Thor pulls Steve close and flies off to the middle of the desert and shouting to the sky and a portal opens up.

 

“You will always be my lionheart.” Thor says, giving Steve a hug before leaving to go deal with some family business that has a 99% chance of ending in blood.

 

 

The portal closes, and Thor is gone.

 

But not before promising to return.

 

 

 

 

And not before Steve yanks him down for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have not slept in about 48 hours so I decided to write this. I really like the idea of tiny!Steve being able to lift mjolnir. I might add another chapter for my own amusement. 
> 
> Steve made a great Jane Foster


End file.
